


Tsunami

by fights



Category: Batman: The Brave and the Bold
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-14
Updated: 2011-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-14 18:17:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fights/pseuds/fights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owlman banging Batman, no lie. PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tsunami

**Author's Note:**

> The Brave and the Bold does not belong to me. If it did there would be more bangin'

It was something that Earth-3 barely had, because it was rare. Which is why he never had it before.

Batman was practically swollen with it, despite his surliness.

The Kevlar suit was jet black, even as the incarnation of good, the reversal of his peer, Owlman looked more socially amicable. Owlman shuffled with his costume, it was easier to don and de-tangle than whatever monstrosity that the other Bruce Wayne was wearing. Owlman grinned to himself when Batman was will undressing, while he stood in his bare essentials, choosing not to wait for his better half to undressed he grabbed Bruce's bare wrist and ran his tongue down the vein.

Bruce looked at his more masculine mirror with disgust, feeling his own strength pull, the avian "hero" licking the pulse of his life. "What's wrong Bats? Shy? Figures, with all the shadow lurking you that you were a wallflower."

"And you would know," he kicked off the legs of his suit, the Kevlar crashing against bedside cabinet. "You stalker."

Bruce sank into himself, the other Bruce was clean, with a floral musk that rode on his sweat. A girlish face, with a athletic, but thin and wiry body. Not a hair, on this man-bat. Just like a girl. Of course he had to confirm for himself, after Ultraman hinted at the fact. And knowing that the Ultraman of his world would never have to sleep with Bruce Wayne, Owlman would have to use his own abilities in reconnaissance to figure out the truth.

"After this," Bruce struggled, as heavy hand caressed his chest, toyed his nipple with lazy thumb and sharp teeth fed on his neck, "you'll stop stalking me. Stop watching me. I don't care if you're here, as long as if you're not watching me."

"What good is my word? I'm the bad guy." His large mouth clamped down on Bruce's surprised frown, "Can't wait, horny now. Talk later."

Bruce grinned down as his beaten counterpart, slurping the thing trail of saliva back into his mouth with a coy smile. Owlman wedged himself between both of Batman's legs. "I hope your ass is clean, I don't want to get shit on my dick. If I do, deals off."

"What do you take me for," Bruce threw his arm over his eyes, exasperated, like a damsel in distress. "Let's just get this over with, Owlman. Lubricants on the table, under my cowl with the condoms. Knowing you, you don't use condoms."

"This is just a chore for you. 'Fuck Owlman, send him back to him dimension, brood, train Scarlet—I mean, Blue Beetle.' You're just going to sit there, pretty and let me fuck you?" Owlman looked at the cap, thoughts running through his head. He rolled the tube in his palm and in-between his fingers and looked down at the honey spot that made his cock twitch. He smirked and pretended to start the application of the lubricant. "You know, Superwoman is as dry as the fucking Sahara desert."

"What do expect me to—Ahhh..." His back arched as Owlman's precise tongue slithering into his tight anus. Both of his claw-like hands, wrenched around Batman's thighs, lifted further splayed out his legs to expose the billionaire's neither regions. Owlman's tongue was slippery with lubricant, the cherry taste was almost as good as this Bruce Wayne's cherry. He pushed further, deeper into his partner's anus, licking the walls, careful to exert as much muffled, choked sounds from this world's favourite hero. His tongue slid back out, but instead of licking off the jelly he kissed Batman's and sucked anus mischievously, elbow out, barely preventing the anticipating the embarrassed crush of Batman's legs. "Ngh, you bastard."

"Oh, I'm a bastard for making you feel pleasure instead of just fucking you and dumping you. Excuse me for being a gentleman-villain." Owl's took care the swab the remains of the lubrication out of the corner of his mouth and wiping the excess on Batman's puckering anus. He pulled back and looked up, at Batman's teary, angry red face. It was making him so hard. "I'm trying to be the romantic one in this converted office space in an abandoned factory."

"You're not being romantic," Batman scowled, which looked less menacing without his attire. Now he just looked like a skinny, rich boy playing Robin Hood. But that guy wore green and probably fucked some guys, while Batman was a fucking cherry boy. "You're just being cruel and sick."

Owlman's eyes darkened. "Just for that I'm going to make you cum until you can't." He wet his hand in more lubricant and grasped his own dick, pressing his own dick against that of his mirror. "Look the same length, same thickness, we're the same in so many ways. We're almost like twins. This is almost incest. How do you like that, you agreed to fuck your own brother to save the world—or your sanity. You're almost as sick as me."

Save for the fact that his own hardening member was uncircumcised and Batman's wasn't. He dove for Batman's hand and pulled his fingers over both their penises, moving Batman's hand's under his over both their dicks. "Look, we're both getting off at this. Not just me. Fuck! We're sick!"

Batman's eyes narrowed, his hand joining over the other, "that's it Bats. Just like that." Batman crushed his eyes shut, and stroked harder. Owlman leaned over, wet lips practically kissing Bruce's ear. "Bruce, you're a stand up guy. Better than I thought. You know just what I like, just what my dick likes. That's it. Think with your dick for once. We like the same thing."

"Shut up," Bruce tried to push Owlman away, but his push had no heart. "Fuck," his hand struggled with his conscious with only Owlman continue to goad the both of their erections up.

Owlman pulled his penis, dripping with pre-cum and drove roughly and coarsely into Bruce ass. Hitting the same spot he had, inside of the other's Bruce's ass. Before Bruce could stop, he was moaning and grinding his ass against Owlman, thrusting back. Owlman secured one hand Bruce's right shoulder and hoisted his left leg higher, angling the thrusts to deeper precision. Then, he withdrew completely, as Bruce stared, wide eyed, gasping eyes, hand griping Owlman's sides. Owlman moved Bruce's hands into a paw shape, set them back on his sides. He pressed the nails into his skin and signalled the unthinkable to Bruce's flushed, sweating face.

Bruce's nails scraped four, eight lines as Owlman returned inside in a long, deep, cruel thrust. "FUCK! NGH!!"

His blue hair flayed, wild, pupils sharp dots that connected with Bruce's blue. "Beautiful. You're fucking gorgeous."

"Fuck," he could feel himself hitting that edge, "fucking Batman is the best! You hear that! Oops, you can't we're fucking in a abadone-fuckfuckfuck-factory, lined with lead. Umph, bitches!"

"SHUT UP, OWLMAN! AH!" Batman eyes were dilated, and open. Exposed. His spine felt like it was being rung dry.

"Got you talking, feel that!" Owlman sank deep, and Batman curled around him, tight. "You're ass so sweet, Bats. So good. I fucking love your ass!"

"God, god! Just, FUCK—OWLMAN!" He slashed a red mark into Owlman's side and felt the shudder and warm ejaculate fill his tight insides.

Owlman pulled out, and descended onto Batman's cock. "See, this was a part of my plot. I was going to cut up your chest with my," Owlman slid the back of his tongue against Bruce's cock, "teeth and then I was going to suck your ass and lube you up, then rub our—" *slurp* "—cocks, then fuck—" Batman irately stung Owlman's with his sharpest look. Owlman smirked, and looked between the straining cock and lustful hero. "Ultraman fucking loves this," he smiled wider before enveloping Batman's dick into his throat. Owlman's technique made short work of Batman, but in the last second his dick was wrenched from Owlman's throat and semen spurted up into the air covering everything. "Tada," Owlman smeared the warm ejaculate against Batman's neck.

"God," Batman blearily spoke as Owlman pulled the blue sheets up and around them, "I've never fucked the Joker... But imagine it to be like this."

"Kiss me Bats."

Batman fought the idea for a second, but the seriousness in Owlman's tone made him press a gentle kiss onto his lips. A hand pressed their lips together for a second longer.

"Thank you."

Owlman felt the soft struggle, but eventually sleep overcame his one time sex partner. He watched the pale creature sleep deeply even though his nemesis stood over him. Owlman held back his words, waiting. Watching. Tomorrow he would fall into a set trap, be sent back temporarily, come back. Batman would never sleep with him again. Would have moved on. Wizened up. Tonight he would stay, entangled with a lover, as if he were a denizen of this Earth. Where people slept and bonded in sleep after sex.

"I've never fucked anyone like I fucked you," Owlman words were stated, devoid of emotion. Batman was dead asleep. A rare feat that made Owlman's belly swell with pride. He barely slept on Earth-3, himself.

The factory was cold, he curled blankets into a nest. Batman radiated with warm, like a hot water bottle.

Through the blinds, jealous eyes looked back.

Owlman made a twisting motion, mouthing 'door's locked, bitch.'

Whoever it was, it didn't matter because the next day, it was as if the entire Justice League gathered overnight to kick his ass. It was worth it. Knowing why the limp was there before the kick Batman would make it so.

When Owlman returned to home, to his cell, he bragged to his jealous inmates about "making love." Something that Earth-3 never had. Which is why he never did it before.


End file.
